


Hold on to me

by FluffyGlitterPantsDragon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fuckruary 2020 (Lucifer TV), M/M, Married Sex, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Part of the Wings-Verse if you want, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/pseuds/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon
Summary: Smutty little fic with established DeckerDoucheStar (is that a thing?)Prompt: so I'm late to the Fuckruary party, so we'll say its prompts: threesome, wing sex, oral and analplay?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 16
Kudos: 136
Collections: Lucifer





	Hold on to me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Just_Mad_Enough and GlitterSkullFairy, my partners in crime who are also now autocorrect options on my phone. I love it.
> 
> \----
> 
> I haven't written a threesome in a while, and it's not happening in Taco Tuesday, soooooo.
> 
> \---

It’s a little funny, this thing of hers.

People ask Chloe who her favorite husband is, and she doesn’t have an honest answer. Both have features or quirks and everything else to choose from that are her favorite things for each. Dan is better at 'dad' stuff, but Lucifer is catching up. Lucifer is a better singer, no question there, but he's teaching Dan to play guitar (in his way).

It's a slow process.

When Ella asks who her favorite is, she's only teasing; she just likes to hear the happiness in Chloe’s voice when she gives a smiling non-answer.

Dr. Linda, being a professional, doesn’t ask her that. She does sometimes lean in over a drink on tribe night and lets out a small sigh when Chloe talks about Lucifer's...assets.

Maze asks all the time, wearing a wicked grin and making wildly inappropriate comments. But you know, _demon._ (Her observations often hit close to the mark too, but Chloe won’t admit that out loud.)

Her mom asked her _once_ , 'which is your favorite?' with everyone over for dinner, with her put-on air of disapproval, but she wrinkled her nose in amusement when Chloe just said, 'yes'. Dan laughed and Lucifer looked scandalized at not being picked, with an expression of mock-horror that she wanted to kiss off him right then and there at the table, but she held back to do it later. She didn’t really like kissing in front of other people, but Dan didn’t seem to mind, doing it often with Lucifer while she held his hand on the other side. 

It took her mom a while to accept that it - a permanent arrangement - wasn’t some wild phase or a last gasp of pre-mid-life-crisis. Even if she doesn't get it, she loves them too. 

Trixie has a favorite but it switches back and forth, depending on what she thinks she can get for her answer that day. It’s all in fun, she loves being part of a different kind of family. She utterly adores her Step-Devil, doting on him until Dan tries to buy her love (and favorite status) with chocolate cake. Again.

Dan's eyes are the ocean and daytime sky on a perfect summer day.

When she looks into Lucifer’s dark eyes, they encompass the night; endless and reality-defying. Or maybe reality-defining. Sometimes she sees stars in them, shining for her, for them.

When his eyes burn, it shatters her to her core but he always rebuilds her.

Sometimes it’s almost like having three husbands instead of two. 

There’s no jealousy in stolen kisses. Lucifer’s eyes sparkle when Dan wraps his arms around her. Dan’s are bright when he pushes Lucifer against a wall in a quiet moment. Her thoughts are at peace when she curls up with them after a long day.

Dan takes them swimming and Lucifer takes them flying. 

She centers them. 

There are times she feels like the only adult in the room, and it’s a strain. But then there are times she is bathed in love and it’s all worth it. 

Those times she has both her hands tangled in black and brown hair, gasping out nonsense words above her head.

Those times she has to kick a shin because it’s too much and she can’t get a full breath of air, but she can taste creation on their tongues.

Those times she has two people sleeping on her like fucking cats and she doesn’t want to move even though the heat is getting uncomfortable and they’ll do it again anyway. 

That time Lucifer took Trixie flying without warning her parents first and she saw him land on the balcony and she almost died because her heart tried to climb out of her throat. And then Dan ran to him and asked for a turn. 

Today, she came into the penthouse quietly to find Dan not-really cursing out Lucifer while cleaning something sticky off his sweeping white wings for him. They were in bed, Lucifer shirtless and wings in an agitated arch. Dan still had his beach clothes on, dark fitted shorts (really, honey?) And a grey tee.

At first, she thought the scene had to be the aftermath of something naughty. She almost commented before she got a closer look.

It was Trixie’s gum.

Dan grumbled, “make her spit it out before doing a piggyback ride.” Dan twisted the three for four feathers that had gotten gum stuck in them, gently pulling them out one at a time and keeping the gum from catching more of them. 

It's adorable.

She came over, bending to kiss Lucifer. “Hey, you.”

His scowl clears like the sun chasing the clouds away. “Hello, love.” 

She kind of loves the way he reacts when feathers are pulled out - by necessity or during other activities. He bites her lip lightly on the last twist and pull of Dan’s fingers. His small intake of breath sends her blood racing. 

She brushes the short, well-kept growth on his cheek, smiling at his smile for her.

His grin turns mischievous. “The child has gone off with her friends.”

“Hm.” She doesn’t comment otherwise, feeling playful. He’s more likely to leave his wings out if she doesn’t outright ask for it. She’s careful not to look directly at them, catching Dan’s look with his tongue sticking out a little as he gently handles the few ruined feathers. 

Dan stands up, holding the small clump of gooey feathers distastefully and tying them up in a small black bag and dropping them in the waste bin. It looks like he tried using peanut butter first to get it out, but that only made it worse.

She laughs to herself, picturing Lucifers indignant commentary.

She squeezes his hand when he comes back after washing his hands in the bathroom, leaning up a little for a kiss. 

His arms go around her, hugging her like he never wants to let go. She hums and leans into it, feeling Lucifer’s hand on her lower back, their light clothing pressing together, tingling her nerves. She brushes her face against his strong neck, smelling him. He and Lucifer went to the beach today, and she can smell the ocean on Dan’s skin. She had to go in to the precinct.

The salty scent reminds her of earlier days - before the divorce - his skin kissed by the sun and salt from the water. She wishes she’d gone with them today, but she can make up for it now. She kisses his neck up to his lips. He meets her, kissing softly and easily.

Lucifer’s warm hand on her hip slides lower to pinch her butt.

She squeaks into Dan's mouth and he holds her tighter. Her hands wander up and all the way down his back, hooking her fingers under the edge of his soft shirt and lifting. He breaks the kiss, stepping back a bit to let it go over his head and drop to the floor. Lucifer makes a noise of approval, as if he hadn't seen Dan strip a hundred times already, right here. Dan kisses her harder, getting into it and sucking on her tongue. His hands glide up her back and under her jacket. It's always heady, being wanted this much. 

He has to lean away to adjust himself - his pants are trapping him at a bad angle. She grins and opens the front for him. 

Lucifer guides her down to where he sat on the edge of the bed in only his tight dress trousers (at the beach? She knows he has casual wear, dammit.) She spreads her legs to straddle his, easily adjusting her seat so she doesn't squish his erection uncomfortably. He pushes her jacket down to the floor and starts on her shirt buttons while Dan pulls his pants off.

He wears underwear. Lucifer doesn't.

Dan brushes her neck and she breaks from Lucifer to kiss him. Lucifer touches her over her white bra, teasing the straps off her shoulders. She shudders a little, rolling her hips down and closer to him. Dan pulls her hair out of the neat ponytail, kissing her until her lips redden from the pressure and stimulation.

Lucifer kisses her neck, his soft lips and prickly scruff brushing against her ear and throat, making her moan a little into Dan's mouth. 

Each of them reach for the same breast. They bump hands, laughing just a little. She shrugs the rest of the way out of her shirt and unhooks her bra for better access. It drops to the floor amidst a growing pile of clothing. Lucifer pops open her trousers, shifting a hand down inside the back to edge across her lace-trimmed underwear.

She's already getting a little wet. She kisses Lucifer again, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders so he can stand up, holding her at the hips. He does, slowly spinning then dropping her back on the bed to pull her pants off. She put on a red thong this morning. They both saw it, but they stare at her now like it's new and surprising. 

She crooks a finger and Dan, now naked, comes to one side and Lucifer the other (after he's done shedding his trousers too), bracketing her with their strong bodies. They're both already well on the way to being fully hard. Once in awhile, she misses it, back when one or the other were more shy about it, hesitating before being comfortable with two partners. Well, Lucifer was never shy, but he used to double-check everything, often, with her and Dan.

Now it's really good though. They know exactly what they want, how to please her and each other. Lucifer still worries a little bit about his 'breakable' lovers, but he's had a lot of practice now with the same two people.

Lucifer strokes her hair, then the breast on his side, and Dan mirrors him. Their bodies are warm, knees bent in where they're on their sides, touching her shins and calves at matching angles to each other. Dan lazily drags his hand down to slip his fingers inside the front of her thong, leaning over and biting her nipple. Lucifer follows him, kissing down her neck and lower. They both lavish attention on her breasts, with tongues and lips. She's humming now, squirming involuntarily against skin and mouths. Lucifer's scruff brushes her ribs. Dan's fingers go from teasing brushes to spreading her open, delving into her.

She pushes her hands down along her body, palming them both, earning her a pair of matched groans. They're both so full now, hard in her grasp, hips thrusting shallowly on silky sheets. She pulls Lucifer's head up to kiss his mouth. Dan sucks on her nipple one last time and moves down her ribs to her belly to bite down on her underwear with his teeth. He takes his fingers out of her, pausing to hold himself up and drag her thong off her hips and down her legs, dropping it off the side of the bed.

She gasps into Lucifer's kiss, licking his teeth. He moves to her neck and she takes advantage of the unobstructed view of two handsome men touching her all over. Dan peeks up at her, kissing and licking her exposed hip. She opens her legs a little, blue eyes meeting blue.

There's a moment she loves, when his face is an inch from her need and she can feel his breath close to her, but he just stops and looks at her like it's not real, like they aren't just about to fuck, like he's praying to her as much as he might to Lucifer. It doesn't always happen, but it does now and she presses her hips another half-inch closer to his face with a soft smile. (If you don't put that tongue to good use soon, I'll-).

Dan takes a breath and slides his tongue down her clit, rubbing back and forth with a little curl of his tongue. She surrenders to his slow, deliberate tasting of her, raising her up in little bursts. It's a tender focus of heat and sliding wet that makes her whimper for more, faster. He takes his time (bastard), slow and sweet and she tucks her ankles closer to his waist, trying not to squeeze his face with her thighs (too much).

She finally thinks about opening her eyes again and notices Lucifer watching breathlessly. Catching his eyes, she sucks on her fingers, wetting them thoroughly. He opens his legs for her.

She slides her hand down his cock, cupping his balls and reaching just behind. She moans at the contrast of soft skin and hot hardness against her wrist. She slides the tips of one, then two fingers against and past the rim, his heat relaxing for her. Lucifer sucks in air, practically purring. He clenches lightly down on her fingers, encouraging her to fuck him with them.

Dan reaches up to help her with Lucifer's cock, smearing her wetness and his spit together.

She's kissing Lucifer again, silently asking (praying) for a bit of scruff-burn on her neck and face. He obliges. She catches his shoulder with her other hand, brushing the soft white feathers she actually forgot about. She reaches more, grabbing some. Lucifer thrusts his cock into their hands, adding a little of his own escaping wetness. 

Dan gives a flick of his tongue, making her cry out, and shifts his whole body back to use more of his mouth on her. She whimpers, thrusting her mons against his face, close already. Lucifer pinches her nipple, drawing teasing attention to the fingers in him that have flagged in activity. She crooks them, making him moan, deep and resonating in his chest (damn he sounds good). Dan redoubled his effort, plunging his tongue into her and moving up again to suck on her clit. He's gorgeous, his strong shoulders, the length of his back curving down to his ass, his butt cheeks lightly spread from the way he's lying on his stomach on the bed. Lucifer's hip curves and curls with her strokes, between her and Dan. 

They go like that a little longer in a cycle of love-making. Dan builds her up closer and switches his focus back to her labia, slowly stroking Lucifer - not really trying to bring him off just yet, but Lucifer still enjoys it. She circles Lucifer's balls and hole with her fingers and thumb, working deeper and seeking his sweet spot. She doesn't quite get there, not with being so distracted. The breath in her ear tells her he's very much enjoying himself. He lips her ear, sending shivers down her body.

Her orgasm builds and builds and breaks in a shuddering, wet wave as she comes. She collapses back, breathing long and hard, legs quivering and flinching against Dan's face. He starts to wipe off his face, changes his mind and puts his head between Lucifer's legs, putting his tongue to work again. He licks her fingers in Lucifer's ass and she moves them, starts to take them away. Dan touches her wrist, holds it, so she leaves her two fingers where they are while Dan licks up her knuckles and thrusts his tongue into Lucifer, who shudders and moans.

Lucifer touches her belly, moves his fingers to rub her clit gently. She's very sensitive, but he's patient, slowly circling her nerve bundle towards her second orgasm. He has his other arm under her neck and head, warm and sturdy. She melts against him, rubbing her ass against his cock where her arm isn’t in the way. She’s so, so tense again, ready and arching against the simple, firm circling motions of his fingertips. She's so wet with saliva and herself. He moves his fingers fractionally faster, fractally, (Fuck.fuckfuckfuck). Her whole body spasms when she comes again, hissing and breathless, and even harder this time, and she has to remember not to scratch her nails where they're inside him. She pulls them out to work on his cock, which has been standing out against mostly air since Dan switched places. Lucifer is still on his side. So she pushes her butt up against him so he can work on her third orgasm. She has to hook her foot over his open leg to get there, but he sinks into her from behind, as quickly as possible, filling her still quivering vagina. He swears a little at how good she feels, as she takes him, pushing past her natural physical resistances and all the way to her cervix. She clenches on him, squeezing on him, relishing the depth and fullness.

Dan reaches up to finger her clit and it's too much. She whines, so he fondles Lucifer's balls instead, his head still pillowed between Lucifer's thighs. She realizes Dan's cock is now woefully neglected. She touches his shoulder. "Bring your hips up."

He hums and does, curled up so his chin is against Lucifer's balls and his dick is within touching range. His body is between both of their legs and she slicks up her hand to pump him. Lying on their sides, they make a writhing triangle. 

Lucifer pulls on his hip with a muttered, "Bloody Hell," as Chloe and Dan work out a rhythm between them. She reaches out with one hand to the headboard, pushing on it to fuck herself on Lucifer's cock. He stutters out another turned-on moan, trying not to rock too much between his partners. She reaches between her legs with her other hand to grip Dan's cock, building on it. Before long, Lucifer snaps his hips into her and Dan has to pull his face away. But he likes watching her come from this angle. (He's not the only one here who eats ass) Dan braces his hips to thrust in her hand. It's not enough yet. A few more hard, deep thrusts (the sound of slapping skin on skin in time with his grunts is half the arousal) from Lucifer, and she comes again (holy shit), followed by him, spilling out into her and down her leg as he pulls out and back in. Dan kisses and licks it off them while they recover. He slips free of her hand easily, grabbing the lube and moving up and behind Lucifer. 

Lucifer grabs his arm and kisses him over his shoulder.

Dan lines up and enters him easily, wrapping his arms around him, from between and under the wings. Lucifer's cock jumps up again to full hardness, leaking a little more come each time Dan thrusts, (oh my god, those ab muscles) and he lets out little gasps and moans. She turns around to face them, lining herself for Lucifer. Dan pauses long enough for her to get him back in, then rams him in full earnest. His body ripples with the thrusts, sending Lucifer plunging into her over and over until she's screaming with release. She holds Lucifer with clawed fingers until she has to turn away.

Dan pulls Lucifer onto his back and climbs on him. Dan is kneeling with his knees pressing down on feathers, but neither seem to mind or care. He drags Lucifer's long legs up to his shoulders and bends him in half. Lucifer tucks his arms under his head, recovering enough to move with Dan. They both hold Lucifer's slippery cock while she's busy debating on trying for a fifth or sixth orgasm. (The last one kind of ran into another one, but it's hard to tell at this point.)

They're both panting with effort as Dan slams his hips against Lucifer, rocking into him hard. Dan leans down to kiss him, and for a moment they're just breathing in each other's space. Dan pumps his dick while she bites his nipple. They both come within moments of each other. 

She melts into the mattress, limply pawing at them. Dan holds himself upright and rigid, ass flexing until he shudders and carefully withdraws, losing only a little come on the sheets. He huffs out a long breath and smiles sleepily at them. She blindly swings her arm out to grab a hand towel off the nightstand to pass to him. When he tries to take it, she pulls on it to tug him down for a quick, nearly aimless (and boneless) kiss.

Lucifer furls his wings while still lying flat, without much visible effort. Dan cleans them off, tosses the towel to the floor and kisses them each in turn before lying down, exhausted.

Lucifer is in the middle, so she curls up on her side, pressed along the length of his body, kissing him softly. "So, how was your day?"

He makes a noise. Dan swings his arm around Lucifer's waist and shoves his face against Lucifer's neck, passing out and beginning to snore almost instantly.

"Hm." He snuggles down into the sheets, adjusting the dead-weight that is Dan until he's comfortable, but he doesn't ask her to move over. There's plenty of bed space open if he wants it.

She runs her fingers through his sweaty, messed up hair and tugs the sheets over them. It's not really bedtime yet, but that's okay. And they're all a little sticky, but that's okay too.

She knows that she's going to be too warm, very soon, but for now, she doesn't move an inch.

This is her favorite part.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit. I don't think I used *any* italics in this fic. I knew something was bothering me about it.


End file.
